Everything In Its Right Place
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: After falling through the Hogwarts’ lake, Lily Evans wakes up to find that she’s five years in the future, has a child, and she’s married to the cocky James Potter... which is just wrong in itself. Please read Author's Note inside!
1. Chapter 1

----------------

Title: Warm Vanilla Sugar

Summary: After falling through the Hogwarts' lake, Lily Evans wakes up to find that she's five years in the future, has a child, and she's married to the cocky James Potter- which is just wrong in itself.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Author's Note: This is indeed Keeperofthemoon. For some reason decided to delete all my stories. Everything I had ever written for this site was deleted without any warning. The only reason I'm reposting this on this site is to let you know I am still alive, that I did not willingly delete the story, and that I will be reposting the story somewhere else. With the next chapter there will be new sites where this story is posted.

----------------

Chapter One: Unable to Swim

_December 15th, 1975 _

The lemon drop was sweet in her mouth. Too sweet, actually, and Lily fought the urge to spit it into her hand just to get it out of her mouth. But she didn't wish to be rude, especially to the Headmaster, so she simply sucked on the candy. She hoped her face wasn't twitching.

Crossing her left leg over her right, Lily allowed her eyes to dart around the Headmaster's office. She had been in here many times before, more often for Prefect and Head Girl meetings then from getting in trouble, but she would never get over how interesting it was. Portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses stared down at her and there were a good amount of things that Lily had no clue how to work – or even what they did – just laying around.

"It seems that James doesn't wish to join us, does it?" Dumbledore asked, a small smile coming to his face.

Lily smiled back at him, shrugging. Honestly, she had no clue where Potter was. It was terribly irresponsible of him not to report to a Head Boy and Girl meeting and she wished that Dumbledore would just punish him already.

"He's probably pulling pranks with his friends," Lily responded.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Lily and she fought the temptation to feel ashamed. It was true though. Potter only ever worried about whether a prank on Snape was going to pull through or not.

"You and James have never got along well, have you?" Dumbledore questioned.

When Lily shook her head, Dumbledore sighed.

"I was rather hoping that by partnering you both up as Head Boy and Girl you would push past your differences and… work together."

"We do work together!" Lily said, quickly. "Just not to the state you wish."

"And what state is that, Lily?" She could swear that was a chuckle behind his voice.

Lily always had the feeling that there was a bet going on between the professors on whether she and Potter would ever date. Potter was always trying to get her to admit she liked him, when she really didn't, and she was always trying to get him to leave her alone. So when Dumbledore informed her that they would be working together, she knew that the professors and Merlin himself had to be against her.

But they didn't begin to work together and fall in love. Actually, the exact opposite happened. Potter drifted away, hardly ever speaking to her, and though she loved the silence his lack of effort in trying to capture her heart was… strange, to say the least.

Blinking, Lily realized she had been quiet for quite a long while and she gave Dumbledore a reassuring smile. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the only window in his office.

"I want to ask a favor from you, Lily," Dumbledore spoke, stroking his beard. "And I do hope you won't think me an old fool."

"Oh," Lily responded, a blush staining her cheeks. "Never, I could never think that of you, Sir."

"Good," He nodded. "I would like you to retrieve James for me. Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew should know of his whereabouts."

Lily sighed through her nose. Of course he would send her to go do that.

"Of course," Lily agreed. "I'll go find out from the boys where he is and then I'll get him. I'm not sure how long it will take."

"It won't take long," Dumbledore promised. "James has always been for you to****find, hasn't he?"

Blinking, once more, Lily felt her eyebrows rise on their own accord. Standing from her seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, Lily gave him a small nod and went to leave his office. His voice stopped her, however.

"Are you a good swimmer, Miss Evans?"

Lily glanced at him and saw he was still staring outside. For the first time, Lily noticed how heavy it was snowing.

"I never learned, Professor," Lily admitted.

Dumbledore nodded his consent and Lily took hold of the doorknob. Really, old age was beginning to affect the Headmaster, wasn't it?

---

The Marauders had been rather easy to find. Most of the Gryffindors were residing in the common room, finding it better to relax by a warm fire then to go through the cold corridors just to get to somewhere just as cold. Brushing a piece of hair from her face, Lily stepped up to them.

She had all but speed**-**walked to the common room and her breathing was coming in quick. Trying to regain her composure, Lily cleared her throat, catching their attention. It seemed that Lupin was playing a game of Wizards Chess against Black. Who was winning, Lily didn't know.

Lupin glanced up at her, quite sure she was just a first year bugging him for reasons unknown, and stopped short when he who it was. His eyebrows perked in interest and Lily felt a scowl come to her lips. Black, wondering who was distracting his friend, looked up also. A look of frustration came to his face.

"What do you want, Evans?" He asked shortly. "I would rather like to finish this game."

A scowl did take over her lips this time and Black grinned in success. He did have a way of annoying her.

"Where's Potter?"

Pettigrew looked up from whatever homework he was trying to complete and blushed under her glare. He shrugged and looked back down. Lily sighed in annoyance and looked back at Lupin and Black, who had gone back to playing their game.

"Quite sure he's outside," Lupin muttered, moving one of his bishops.

"Outside? What is he doing out in that snowstorm?" Lily asked, incredulously.

All three boys shrugged.

"Thanks," Lily muttered. "You've helped so much."

Walking away from the boys and their game, Lily began up the steps of the girls' dormitory. She would have to go out into the snow to find Potter. And she certainly was not going to go in just a skirt, jumper, Mary Janes and some wool knee high socks. Entering the seventh year girls' dormitory, Lily walked over to her bed. A scarf hung on the corner of it, as did her jacket, gloves and a hat.

Putting them all on, she then picked up a random pair of trousers. They could, for all Lily knew, be one of her dorm mates' pants but it hardly mattered. The girls were rather close and often wore each other's clothing.

"Lily? Is that you?"

Lily started slightly when she saw the bathroom door open quite suddenly. Dorcas Meadowes, a tall girl and close friend of Lily's, grinned at her surprise before her eyes grew wide at Lily's clothing.

"Is there a snowball fight beginning outside?" Dorcas asked.

"No," Lily shook her head along with her response. "Not that I know of. I'm going in search for Potter."

"Is he missing?" Dorcas took a seat on her bed.

Once again Lily shook her head, though this time she was grinning.

"Dumbledore just sent me to find him. The git is probably playing Quidditch in the snow."

Dorcas' eyes lit up at the prospect of flying on her broom in the snow. Lily shot down her hopes before she could even speak them.

"It's too dangerous," Lily simply said. "But I'll be back soon."

Leaving the dormitory after giving Dorcas a wave goodbye, Lily ran down the stairs. The common room was more packed now than it had been before and Lily felt a frown settle over her lips. The snow was getting that thick that even the first years, still young and youthful, didn't wish to play outside?

---

Her cheeks burned from how cold it was outside. Lily had trouble simply breathing, much less seeing, and she began to believe that Dumbledore was indeed mad to send her out here. Pushing her way through the snow, and trying to keep her teeth from chattering, Lily hoped Potter was at the Quidditch Pitch.

If he wasn't at the Quidditch pitch, she was heading inside. There was no way she was going to search all of Hogwarts grounds for Potter when he probably managed to slip inside while she wasn't looking. Clenching her freezing fingers together, Lily looked up in the sky, waiting to see a red, green, blue or yellow flag waving in the air. That, after all, was her only way of knowing where the Quidditch Pitch was.

It felt like a long half an hour before she managed to stumble upon the Quidditch Pitch. The Gryffindor locker rooms were always easy to locate, though she did have to walk through half of the long hallway that circled the pitch to get to them.

"Oh, please be in here, please, please," Lily muttered, banging her fist against the door of the locker room.

Only Professors and Quidditch players were allowed in the locker rooms and, since Lily had never been particularly interested in playing Quidditch, she had no way of getting in****When she received no answer, Lily cursed under her breath before banging at the door again. Great-

"What?" Potter's annoyed call came as he opened the door, taking a look out. "Evans?"

"Potter," Lily greeted and realized that her teeth were now officially chattering.

"Evans," Potter's eyebrows furrowed as he took in her appearance. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same for you," She shot back before cutting off the impending argument. "Dumbledore… He wanted you to come to his office."

A look of confusion flashed across Potter's face before his eyes grew wide. He hadn't purposely ditched the Head Boy and Girl meeting, Lily realized. Potter had forgotten. His cheeks grew red, whether from the cold or embarrassment or both, and he frowned.

"Damn," He muttered under his breath.

Lily frowned in annoyance.

"Potter, it's freezing out here. Can you please just walk back with me to the castle so I can defrost my frozen body?"

Potter unconsciously reached up to touch the back of his hand to her cheek, most likely to feel how cold it was, but Lily flinched away. His concern disappeared and he nodded, closing the door then opening it a moment later, dressed up in his jacket and a hat.

The two walked in silence through the corridor before Potter cleared his throat.

"How did the meeting go?" Potter asked.

"It was pointless," Lily said back, folding her arms across her chest.

She wondered if her lips were blue. It was positively freezing.

"We couldn't get anything done without the Head Boy there," She continued.

Potter rolled his eyes to the ceiling before running a hand over his face. Lily opened her mouth to ask him what he had been doing with his time out here, why he had forgotten but found herself saying something else instead.

"You're becoming irresponsible, Potter. I don't know why Dumbledore even chose you as Head Boy."

She blinked in shock and Potter gave her a furious glare. He stopped walking and she stopped along with him.

"Merlin, Evans, if I had known you were going to jump on my back about it I would have stayed in the locker room," Potter snapped.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What happened to you, Potter? You never use to be… like this. In the beginning of the year, you were at every meeting, early sometimes. You never didn't show up."

"People can forget, Evans," Potter growled out. "People change."

She shook her head at his answer. The thought hadn't come to her till now but… but Potter was different. His bigheadedness had disappeared, ever so slightly, but there was something else to him now. He was more distance with everyone. Stopping with his attempts to court her, Lily realized, was just the beginning of his changes.

"Not this often, not like that," Lily muttered, trying to catch his eyes with her own, before repeating her early question. "What happened to you?"

Potter looked ready to throttle her.

"I _changed_," He shouted. "I grew up. That's what you told me to do and I did it. I thought you would be _proud_."

Unsure if he was being sarcastic or truthful, Lily sniffed. Her nose was so cold she couldn't even feel it.

"Since when have you listened to me?" She asked and his eyes grew wide in disbelief.

He began to laugh, though the laugh had no mirth to it, and Lily lowered her eyes from his gaze, waiting for him to stop. When he did stop, he managed to whisper his answer.

"I always have, Evans. I always have. You've just never realized it."

Lily gave a snort of disbelief, though the action seemed to take away her breath more then amuse her****

"That's rich, Potter," She muttered.

And, just like that, Potter's moods changed. He shouted, kicking the wall of the corridor. He was angry and Lily flinched away from him. Never before had he been angry at her.****

"Go mind your own bloody business, Evans. I don't want to ever see you again. You tell me I'm just a little boy, immature and such, but have you ever looked in the mirror? You are _nothing_. A little girl who wants to rule the world. _But you are nothing._"

---

The tears of anger pooled in her eyes, making it even more difficult to see as she pushed her way through the snow. Her legs were tiring quickly but she would not let Potter catch up with her – if he was even trying to, that is**** She gasped to try**** to get air into her lungs as she began to cry.

Her tears burned their way down her cold cheeks, bringing feeling back into them for the shortest of moments. Bringing a gloved hand up to her face, she attempted to wipe at the tears but it didn't matter. More tears kept appearing and she was unable to stop them.

How dare Potter say that to her? He knew nothing, nothing at all, about her. He had always tried****to pretend he knew her, that he was one of her best friends and that he knew what it felt like to come into this magical world as a Muggle, knowing no one. That had been the reason she and Dorcas became such close friends. Dorcas was also a Muggleborn, she understood…

Throughout her years at Hogwarts, Lily had always tried to be the best. She was not going to let anybody tell her that she couldn't succeed because of her heritage. Her breathing was coming in as gasps now and she stopped her walking, realizing she knew not where she was going.

The snow didn't allow her to see past five feet in front of her****Since she had exited the pitch a few exits too early, she was not going in the direction she had come from. Lily felt a whimper build up in the back of her throat. She was bloody well lost in the middle of a snowstorm!

Doubt that the school was right in front of her pinched at Lily's stomach but she pressed forward still, at a slower pace then before. There were no landmarks that she could see to help guide her and a feeling of dread washed over her. What if she froze to death?

Her thoughts were interrupted, though, by a loud crack from underneath her. Lily glanced down in curiosity, though fear was beginning to come into her eyes, and she bent down, trying to brush away the snow to see what she had stepped on and broken. Sobs and whimpers had come back as she pushed away the snow, which was only an inch below her knees.

A moment of disbelief washed over her before she realized what was happening. She screamed. Ice. Oh, she was standing on ice! The Hogwarts' lake was known for freezing over and being a great place to skate when it was winter. And she was standing on the lake.

The lake which was cracking from beneath her. Lily, slowly, took off her bright red and gold hat, taking a hold of it as she quickly walked away from the spot. She needed something that would bring attention to the spot in the ice if she were to fall through. Biting back a whimper, Lily attempted to follow the path she had taken to get onto the lake.

Hopefully Potter hadn't headed inside of the castle yet. Oh, she hoped. Lily continued her walk, hearing the cracks of ice following her as she tried to get off of the frozen lake. It was too difficult to run, her legs screamed for her to stop, for just a second…

"Evans, get off the lake!"

The yell reached Lily's ears, carried by the wind, and she looked up in hope. She couldn't see anyone though. But, she knew, that Potter had yelled that. Her hope diminished as an awfully loud crack was heard from right below her.

Lily screamed again when refreshingly cold water seeped into her shoes. Oh no, hurry, hurry, get off, get off-

"Lily!"

Her scream could have pierced through even the loudest of winds.

---

She couldn't breathe. No one was going to find her. Get back through the hole, oxygen, oxygen. Clothes, they're dragging you down, Lily, take them off and swim to the top. Get out! You can't breathe under water! Swim… swim…

_"Are you a good swimmer, Miss Evans?"_

_"I never learned."_

Lily breathed in the water which froze her bones and muscles, unable to help it, the need for oxygen too great. Her world blacked out as the water spilled into her lungs.

----------------

Author's Note: Read the Author's Note at the beginning of the chapeter. Thank you for reading the story.


	2. Chapter 2

----------------

Title: Everything In Its Right Place

Summary: After falling through the Hogwarts' lake, Lily Evans wakes up to find that she's five years in the future, has a child, and she's married to the cocky James Potter- which is just wrong in itself.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

----------------

Chapter Two: Soot Covered Faces

_December 15th, 1980_

When she screamed, it hurt her throat, terribly so. Lily felt as though she had just swallowed gallons upon gallons of salt water, which she actually had. Her scream wavered and she stopped, realizing she could breathe. She could breathe. The relief Lily felt was overwhelming.

It had all been a nightmare. She had simply gone back to the common room after the meeting, spoken to Dorcas and fallen asleep instead of going outside. Eyes still closed, Lily lifted a hand up to her chest. Her heart pounded at an incredible rate and she fought to calm it. Just a dream.

After a moment of lying in silence, Lily opened her eyes. Then closed them. No, no, what the bloody hell was happening to her? Was she still dreaming? Surely because she knew not of the room she just glanced around.

Her heart beat was picking up again and her palms became sweaty as she kept her eyes closed. _You're a Gryffindor, Evans, now open your bloody eyes and look around!_ A voice shouted in her head, causing Lily's eyes to snap open in shock. Licking her lips, Lily sat up in the bed and took a long look around.

The room she was in was made for two people, definitely not her room. She was neither at her home nor in Hogwarts, she knew, unless Dumbledore had decided she would best be treated in a professor's quarters. A desk sat by a window and on the desk there were rolls of parchment, quills, ink bottles and wax stamps.

Curtains didn't allow Lily to see what the weather was like outside but she hardly cared. Turning her head, she took in the rest of the room. A dresser stood on the same side of the wall as the desk and beside it was a small table, with a vase of flowers and a picture. Lily bit her lip before throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

Surprisingly, the floor was not cold and Lily's body relaxed slightly. Standing up, Lily walked toward the picture. Whoever was in the picture this room, this house, had to belong to.

So it was perfectly understandable that, when she picked up the picture frame, she dropped it with a surprised gasp. For in the picture was herself and Potter, embracing.

---

"This is a nightmare, just a nightmare," Lily muttered to herself, pacing around the room.

It had to be an hour since she had woken up and she still wouldn't believe that she was truly in some house with Potter. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stopped her pacing and sat on the floor, putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. She wasn't sure how it worked exactly.

She never before dreamt of being with Potter and, though she had destroyed the room searching for something, anything, she had found nothing to help her raging mind. All the parchments and letters on the desk were only stating things about jobs and such. Apparently, in this dream, Lily was a Healer and Potter was an Auror. There was a small amount of personal letters.

Even after searching under the bed, which hid a hand full of socks and a rubber ducky, she had found nothing of importance. The dresser proved worthless also, though there was now a good amount of robes thrown onto the floor. Lily sighed, trying to take a calming breath. Her left arm was now bruised from being pinched so much and it added to the aching of the rest of her body.

Lily lifted her head from her hands and glanced around the room. She would have to leave the room to try to find any real answers. What if this wasn't a dream? It was impossible to have a nightmare of falling through a lake, blacking out and then waking up in a random bed (and have it all still be a dream), right? Divination was never one of Lily's great spots so she highly doubted she was having one of those dreams of the future or something.

Standing up from her spot on the floor, Lily walked over to the only door in the large room. She pulled open the door quickly, as though she was sure someone was going to pop out and scream 'boo!' in her face. A wave of fresh air hit Lily and she breathed it in. This place smelled like her home, she could almost picture seeing her mum and dad right next to her, introducing her to a new house they had bought.

With an almost cynical smile, Lily shook her thoughts away. Stepping out of the room, Lily closed the door behind her. She was in a long corridor, many doors on both sides. Candles were burning as a source of light for the hallway and her eyes darted around, looking for a set of stairs to go down, assuming she was up a floor.

She began to walk down the hallway, taking the left side by a guess, but stopped when she got to the first door. Curiosity filled her and she couldn't help it when her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. Lily also couldn't help it when she twisted the doorknob and when she pushed the door open.

A new smell filled Lily's senses and she closed her eyes as dread filled her stomach. Stepping into the room, slowly and hesitantly, Lily studied the room. The dread and fear in her stomach increased, spreading through her arms and legs. No, no, surely not…

Toys, small baby toys, covered a corner of the room. A crib sat by one of the two windows in the room and there was soft music playing. Lily felt as if the world were a blur when she reached the crib and looked inside. As expected, a baby slept, his chest rising and falling in a soothing, innocent way. She watched as the baby sucked on his finger even in his sleep.

Black hair covered the baby's head, black hair that was already messy, whether from tossing and turning or genetics, Lily couldn't be too sure. Reaching down, Lily allowed her fingers to touch the baby's cheek and the baby's eyes opened with a start. Emerald eyes. Lily's breath got caught in her throat and she took a step backwards. She didn't bother to watch as the baby fell back to sleep, too sleepy to worry over his mother's distress.

No one had eyes like that. Green eyes plainly were rare, her father always told her, but eyes that shined like an Evans were truly one of a kind. Lily turned and ran out of the baby's room, running through the corridor and trying to find a staircase to get out of the house. She had to get out.

When she found a staircase, she almost tripped trying to get down it so fast. Her body was distressed and her mind was spinning and her heart was pounding. At the bottom of the staircase, there was a large entrance room. The room looked as though it were from a castle, so elegant and rich with color that Lily's eyes hurt from staring at it.

She rushed to the front door and opened it. A fresh layer of snow lay on the ground and Lily ran to it, dropping to her knees when she finally reached it. Her hands grabbed it and the snow melted right away but she didn't notice. What was happening? Why was this happening? Lily was not a mother, she was not with Potter and this was not her house!

Tears were building up and Lily closed her eyes to stop them from falling. She had cried too much today. But she couldn't help it. Despair rose in her chest, choking her, and she whimpered for air.

---

The baby was crying. That was all Lily could manage to hear, manage to think, as she sat outside of the baby's room. She felt as though she was obliged to take care of the child but she was hesitant to, she had never before held a baby, much less care for one. And after searching the whole house, which was an adventure in itself with her hyperventilating half of the time, Lily knew there was no one else to take care of the baby.

Lily finally entered the room when guilt began to bite at her. That baby was use to someone caring for him… right? It wasn't the baby's fault that Lily was confused and feeling down on herself.

When the baby saw her, his crying immediately lowered in volume. Awkwardly, Lily reached for the baby. The baby was red in the face and tear tracks ran down the side of his face. Lily felt even more guilt as she studied the child. After a moment of continually shifting the baby in her arms, all the while managing to hold the baby over the crib incase she were to drop it by accident, a comfortable position finally showed itself.

The baby's head lay in the crook of her left arm, his small hands grabbing onto her shirt, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped crying all the way. His eyes took her and her actions in and Lily waited, as though someone was going to appear and tell her what to do with the child. Without knowing what time it was, and the baby's schedule, she wasn't sure if it was time for the baby to be fed or not.

Her stomach growled in response as she thought of eating and that made up her mind. While exploring the house in search of someone, she discovered the kitchen. If she went down the stairs and went to the left, she would find herself in a new corridor. That corridor had only two doors, one was to the kitchens and the other was to the eating hall.

Still cradling the baby cautiously in her arms and taking the route she had just thought of, Lily tried to think of a way to… do something. She didn't even know what she wanted to do! Lily was in quite a situation, wasn't she? After thinking for a long while, she had decided she had ether been transported into the future or she was in another dimension.

Though the latter was more frightening, she hoped that that choice was the right one. She had no desire to be married to James Potter in the future and be the mother of his child. A laugh escaped her throat at her own thoughts, her first laugh of the day, and she shook her head. The baby smiled at her laughter.

Lily had to talk to someone. That was the one thing she needed to do, she realized as she walked into the kitchen. Who could she owl? Or should she Floo them? But who? Biting her lip, Lily placed the baby in a high chair that was conveniently placed by the counter.

Dorcas. The name came to Lily as she searched for a container of baby food. This kitchen was too large. Really, how many people did they feed? And since Lily hardly ever cooked, she could not say that she was a great chief.

A smile appeared on Lily's lips as she thought of Dorcas. Oh, Dorcas would know what to do. Somehow, Dorcas had always seemed like Lily's other half, adventurous and disobedient to authority. They managed to always keep each other's heads screwed on tightly, especially when the other person thought they were going mad.

Lily found the baby food and took it down. Now all she needed was to find a spoon and some food for herself. It took her a total of twenty minutes to find herself some food. After an extra twenty minutes of trying to feed the baby, who was quite persistent with not eating, and eating the sandwich she made for herself, Lily was done. Lily eyed the baby as he began to doze off in the high chair.

It seemed true, the saying that all babies did was sleep, eat, poop and then go back to sleep. Lily pushed herself off the counter, where she was leaning, and picked up the baby. Now all he had to do was poop and the whole process would be complete. Her nose scrunched up at the thought of changing the baby's diaper. Holding the baby for a second time was less awkward, Lily noticed as she walked out of the kitchen.

She didn't seem half afraid that she would drop him, though the thought was in the back of her mind. Walking back up the stairs, Lily entered the bedroom she had awoken in. Slowly, she placed the baby on his back in the center of the bed. When he made no move to start crying or to wake up, Lily walked over to the window.

Floo would probably be best, for it was always best to talk to someone face to face rather then over a letter. So she would have to Floo with the baby over to Dorcas' house? Lily didn't even know where Dorcas lived! Sighing, Lily brought a hand up to her forehead. She had to try. Refusing to be at this house when Potter got home, if he would ever get home, Lily walked away from the window back to the bed.

"Why can't this just be a dream?" Lily whispered to the baby.

He didn't move in his sleep and Lily crawled onto the bed next to him. Resting her head on the pillow, she stared down at the baby, at his black, puffy hair. She grinned as she slid her arm under the pillow for extra comfort but stopped when she felt something poke her hand. Sitting up, Lily lifted the pillow.

Her wand. Laying under the pillow was Lily's wand. With a silent shriek of joy, she grabbed it. Wrapping her fingers around the piece of wood, Lily felt as though she was complete. She sighed in content.

---

After briefly taking a nap with the baby, Lily had decided she best try and find where Dorcas was. She had searched through her desk again, and now the bedroom was quite a mess from everything being thrown around, but had found no address books or anything of the sort. Then she took the still sleeping baby downstairs to the entertainment room, where there was a fireplace. Luckily a large, blazing fire already burned within it.

Unsure of what to do, for Floo was not used often since she lived in a Muggle family, Lily had thrown the Floo powder into the fire. The golden flames darkened into green and, biting her lip, Lily stepped into the fire. She glanced at the baby, making sure he was squeezed close to her body, before shouting, 'Dorcas Meadowes!'.

Turned out there are quite a few Meadowes' with the Floo system, all related to Dorcas but none Dorcas herself. It had been on her fourth, and last, try that she finally arrived at the right place. The entertainment room was quite small and messy, letting Lily to know she was in the right place. Dorcas never was good at keeping things clean.

"Dorcas?" Lily called, glancing down at the baby. Soot covered his face and Lily frowned, wiping at it.

The baby gave a small yawn, though he didn't open his eyes, and snuggled closer to Lily's chest. Shifting awkwardly, Lily looked up, wondering where her friend was. And it was just then that Dorcas, staring down at a jigsaw puzzle, walked into the room. She would have walked past them, not even noticing, if Lily hadn't coughed.

Looking up, Dorcas gave a shriek, dropping her puzzle and stumbling backwards. Lily blinked before her face cracked into a smile.

"Dorcas!"

Dorcas was the same, looking as though she had aged a couple of years of course, and her face lit up with joy when she saw who arrived through her fireplace. Rushing over, Dorcas held her hands out to take the baby.

"I didn't know you were coming!" Dorcas said, laughing. "I didn't even know anybody was here."

"You should get that checked out," Lily whispered, her voice choked up with relief. "It's dangerous, anybody could enter."

Dorcas grinned at Lily and pressed a kiss to the baby's face, causing the baby to groan again and shift, this time opening his eyes to give a glare. Following Dorcas, who took a seat on a nearby couch, Lily tried to figure out a way to tell Dorcas of her problem.

"Oh, yes you are a handsome baby, Mr. Potter," Dorcas said, obviously wanting the baby to wake up so she could play with him.

Looking up, Dorcas caught Lily's eyes and whatever she was going to say died on her lips. Frowning, she tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Lily?" She asked.

Lily opened her mouth to tell Dorcas, tell she was in the future or… something… but nothing came out.

"Are you okay?" Dorcas questioned, her eyes widening in fear for her friend. "Is James okay? Does James know you're here?"

"Potter? No but-"

"What do you mean no?" Dorcas' voice suddenly got very high and the baby's eyes opened.

The baby's mouth opened too and a loud cry filled the room. Dorcas' face scrunched up and she held her arms out so Lily could take the baby. Lily's own eyes widened.

"What?" Lily asked over his cries.

"Take Harry!" Dorcas ordered, a look of disbelief coming to her face.

"Harry?" So that was the baby's name. "Why?"

"You're his _Mum_!" Dorcas shouted.

Lily snatched the baby - Harry - from Dorcas' arms and uneasily tried to calm him. He continued to cry. It was then that she smelt it. That smell that had the ability to be burned into your memory. A look of disgust came over Dorcas' face and she covered her nose with her hands.

"Oh Merlin, Lily," She cried. "Change his diaper!"

Lily looked around before reaching up and slapping her forehead. She didn't bring any baby stuff with her! How ignorant was she? Dorcas saw her reaction and stood up.

"You have to go home anyway," Dorcas said as she took Lily by the arm and pulled her up. "You shouldn't be leaving the house without James knowing."

"And why not?" Lily asked, rocking Harry in her arms while staring at Dorcas in confusion. "Potter doesn't run my life!"

"Potter? Potter is your husband and there is a war going on. Doesn't he get off around now? He'll go home and you won't be there. He'll be worried sick!" hissed Dorcas as she took some Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

Lily felt a flash of anger as Dorcas pushed her toward the fire. And here she thought they were friends!

"You can tell me what's wrong tomorrow, or tonight even," She said when she noticed the angry flush that stained Lily's cheeks. "I'm sorry but James would kill me if he knew you were here while he was at home, probably going mad with worry."

"I highly doubt that," Lily responded with a roll of her eyes before going to step into the fire. "I'll see you when I see you."

Stepping into the fire, Lily shouted the first thing she could think of. After all, how did she know where she lived?

"Potter's house!"

---

She barely caught herself from falling when she arrived at the house. A pounding headache had arrived once she began to Floo home, what with Harry's screaming and the 'whooshing' noise of the fireplaces. Lily rushed out of the room, glad that she was in the house she had begun at, and was about to run up the set of stairs when a figure came rushing towards her.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Lily! Where the bloody hell were you?" Potter's voice was filled with rage and, underneath that, concern.

----------------

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, SORRY this took so long, I truly am. I thought I had completely finished writing but I suppose I haven't. This isn't beta-read, so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading and review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

----------------

Title: Everything In Its Right Place

Summary: After falling through the Hogwarts' lake, Lily Evans wakes up to find that she's five years in the future, has a child, and she's married to the cocky James Potter- which is just wrong in itself.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

----------------

Chapter Three: Unfamiliar Body

_December 15th, 1980_

Lily stopped short when she saw Potter. He was standing there, in a set of dark robes, black hair falling in front of his eyes- eyes that burned with such emotion… Breathtaking. For a moment, they simply stared at each other before Potter's anger left him.

"I was worried," He admitted, frowning as he took in her dirty appearance.

"Dorcas told me you would be," Lily muttered back.

"You Flooed?"

"Yes," said Lily.

They stood in silence before Potter sniffed at the air. A grin danced across his lips and he walked closer to Lily, easing Harry out of her arms. The loss of weight was a relief. Potter chuckled as he rubbed at Harry's soot covered face, imitating her earlier actions. Lily took a step away from the two of them.

She was suddenly tired. All she wanted to do was take a bath. It was true then, she was married to Potter and they had a son and… either she was forgetting a couple years of her life or she had gone into the future. Lily brought a hand up to her forehead and rubbed at it, right over the ache that caused her such pain.

Without even realizing it, Lily's feet began to walk her towards the staircase. Earlier she had stumbled upon a grand bathroom and now she desperately wanted to go find it and just... Potter looked up as Lily walked away from him and raised his eyebrows.

"All right there?" He asked.

"I think the smell of the baby's poop managed to _kill _myability to smell," Lily grumbled, beginning up the stairs.

Glancing at Potter's face she saw that he was unsure whether to laugh or be concerned. That shows him for being an arse to her the last time they saw each other, her mind hissed. Technically, of course, the last time they had seen each other had not been the lake incident but Lily chose to ignore that.

"Where are you going?" Potter called up to her as she reached the top stair.

"Taking a bath," Lily shouted down, continuing to walk. "Hopefully I'll drown in the tub."

A moment of silence passed and Lily shook her head, walking to the third door to the left.

"I'll just take care of Harry!" Potter yelled.

Lily slammed the bathroom door shut behind her and locked it. She didn't feel like having Potter walk in on her while she was in the middle of bathing. Rubbing her face with her hands, Lily allowed her legs to crumble from underneath her. The tile floor was cold and Lily pressed her forehead against it, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Throwing her arms out to the side and spreading her legs so that they were comfortable, Lily turned her head so that her right cheek rested against the tile. The floor was still cold, though quickly heating from her body heat, and Lily relished in it. Unsure of what she was doing, Lily looked at her left hand. Her fingers were curled slightly and her nails looked bitten down, something she had never done before.

Her hand looked more calloused, as though she had worked with heavier things then broken quills and pieces of parchments. If this was the future, she certainly hoped she wasn't stuck writing with quills all day long. Slowly her eyes drifted up her arm, taking it in. It was strange to be looking at her body and not remembering why her body looked the way it did. Where did she work, what did she do, that caused her hands to be rough? She knew she worked as a Healer but what exactly did she do?

Who didn't know their own body? Lily frowned and began to sit up when her eyes caught sight of the tip of a… Lifting the sleeve of her shirt up, a quiet gasp left her lips. A long scar traveled from her inner elbow to her upper arm, stopping short of her armpit. When had this happened?

With her other hand, Lily touched the scar. A shock went through her fingertips at the contact. This was a wound caused by magic then, Lily realized, staring at the ugly scar. Who had used magic against her in such a way? Standing up, she walked over to the bathtub, turning the knobs and plugging the drain.

She had come in here for a bath and she was distracting herself. After making sure the bathtub was filling up properly and that the water was hot, Lily pulled her shirt over her head. When she threw it, she saw from the corner of her eye that it landed on the sink. Lily slid out of her pants, which were dirty with soot, and pulled off her socks.

A pair of knickers and a bra, both not matching in color, was what Lily stood in. She couldn't help herself as she walked in front of the mirror above the sink. Her body was… unfamiliar. A wave of sadness washed over her. This was certainly her body but it wasn't hers at the same time.

Stretch marks could be seen on her stomach, probably from her pregnancy with the baby. Her breasts were fuller and her shoulders slouched, as if she held a weight on them. Never before did she allow her shoulders to slouch, she always held herself so high. Biting her lip softly, Lily looked up at the mirror's image of her face.

There were new wrinkles by the corners of her eyes and mouth, so light that they were hardly noticeable but noticeable enough to her. Her hair was shorter then she usually kept it, falling just below her shoulders. Reaching up, Lily played with a strand of it. Even her bloody eyebrows were different, just ever so slightly different then from how she use to have them.

Lily closed her eyes. Bath, just get into the bathtub, she whispered in her head before slipping out of her knickers and taking off her bra. When she went to the bathtub, the water was basically to the edge and she turned the knobs off. The water was warm when Lily dipped her leg into it. By adding her leg, the water rippled and some spilled over the edge of the tub and onto the bathroom floor.

And, soon enough, Lily's body was swallowed by the water. The sound of water spilling over the side of the tub was the only thing Lily could hear. Maybe she could just pretend that she was taking a bath in the Prefects' bathrooms at Hogwarts. Her toes curled at the thought and Lily closed her eyes in bliss.

If she focused enough, Lily could swear that laughter filled her ears, familiar laughter from the corridors of Hogwarts. She could almost imagine herself walking down the corridor, going to one of her classes or going to the Great Hall. With her nose barely above the water, Lily sighed before lifting a hand and attempting to run it through her hair. Her hair, though, was extremely knotty…

Lily jumped when there was a tapping on the door. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, her back going uncomfortably straight. Was that Potter-

"Lily, love?" His voice called through the door.

What if she just didn't answer?

"Mind if I come and join you in there?"

Oh Merlin. Her heart leapt in her throat, she could swear it, and Lily covered her body with her arms, as though he could see through the door.

"Obviously I do mind if the door is locked!" She shouted, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

A thick silence filled the air and Lily could almost picture Potter leaning against the door, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. After a second, with Lily's body still straight and uncomfortable, Potter spoke again.

"I just want to talk to you."

Lily closed her eyes.

"Just leave, Potter," She whispered. "We can talk during dinner."

Somehow Lily knew that Potter left after that statement. Keeping her eyes closed, Lily slid further into the water, trying to relax again and picture herself at Hogwarts. It took her ten minutes to realize that it wouldn't happen again.

---

When Lily was finally done bathing she was severely wrinkled and just as tired, if not more, then she had been when she got into the bathtub. She was quite sure her eyes were swollen and her throat was tender from crying so much earlier. After finding something to wear from the pile of clothes in the bedroom, Lily finally began to go downstairs.

She refused to be frightened of seeing James Potter. If anything she should get answers from him. He had to know something, this incident wasn't _normal._ This didn't just happen to people. And anything terrible that happened the Marauders were mostly likely behind it.

With that thought in mind, Lily went to the kitchen. Pushing the door open, she took a breath to begin her talk with Potter. But she released her breath when she saw no one in the kitchen. He must have taken the baby somewhere else. A shriek escaped her throat when she turned around. Potter had been standing behind her, looking vaguely amused. She glared at him, rubbing her throat, which now hurt even more.

"Want me to have a heart attack?" She snapped at him before pausing.

He seemed even more amused by her question.

"Don't answer that," Lily told him.

Potter shrugged, a smile curling on his lips and stepped forward. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her toward him. Lily stumbled in shock and gave a sharp gasp when he kissed her forehead.

"Of course not, love," He responded.

He then stepped around her, his fingers uncurling from her neck, brushing through her hair. A shiver ran up her back and Lily took a moment to collect herself. Maybe she needed more then just a moment, actually.

"Are you sick?" Potter asked from within the kitchen. "You sound like you're losing your voice."

Lily turned around, heading into the kitchen. Her face was burning from the kiss and she wished that it would cool down. Potter glanced at her before reaching into one of the cupboards.

"You look flushed," He commented. "I'll make some tea. Sit down."

Slowly, Lily took a seat and watched as Potter began to heat up some water. Her face was beginning to cool down but if she were to think of him kissing her forehead it would heat right back up again. She felt indignant that he dare kiss her but it must seem normal to him.

Before Lily realized it Potter was done heating up the water. A mug sat in front of her, steam rising from the contents inside, and Lily watched in interest as Potter began to put the contents in the water. He added some cream and sugar and a tea bag, just enough that the water turned a familiar milky brown.

He knew how to make tea just the way she liked it. In slight amazement she took the tea from him when he offered it. Lily took a sip of it, glad that it soothed her burning throat slightly, and looked up at Potter. The silence became awkward when she realized he wanted her to say something to him. She shifted and took another sip of her tea.

"Where's the-" Lily stopped herself. "Where's Harry?"

Potter took his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes gently. He seemed tired. Well, she was just as tired.

"I laid him down so he could sleep," Potter responded, putting his glasses back on. "He must have been tired by the adventure you two went on."

Lily caught Potter's eyes and fought the urge to throw the tea in his face. He was angry, she could tell. How quickly his mood changed.

"I needed to get out of here," She said, narrowing her eyes. "Out of this place."

"Out of this place? This is your home. And it's not like you're not allowed to leave, I would just like to know so I don't think something happened to you two," Potter told her.

Shrugging, Lily looked down at her tea. She was at a disadvantage; she couldn't make up any lies. Lily just woke up in a strange bed and she suddenly was living this life. Potter sighed loudly.

"I won't apologize," Lily informed him.

Potter blinked at her in shock.

"I wasn't asking you to-"

Lily almost jumped with joy. This was a subject she knew well enough, when Potter was lying.

"Yes, you were," Lily cut in. "You would never ask me bluntly to apologize but you're basically begging me to just so you don't have to be angry."

Potter grew red in the face and he pushed his chair away from the table. He was about to get up before stopping and staring at her.

"What is with you today?"

This was it. She would ask him about the incident right now, she would figure out what was going on.

"I woke-"

Her sentence was cut off by the loud wails of a baby. Potter, however, simply ignored the crying and continued to look at her.

"I woke up…" Lily began again before pausing.

Her determination had left her, as did her anger. The baby's crying was giving her a headache and she sighed.

"I woke up in a terrible mood," She finished.

Potter stared at her a moment longer before turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen. Lily could only hope he was going to shut the baby up.

----------------

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I don't have any other websites with this story on it at the moment, for those who were wondering. Sorry, I wish I did, I just don't know where to put it up. Any suggestions? _And _I just realized Ihadmy old title for the story on it. It's changed now. Heh heh.Thanks! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

----------------

Title: Everything In Its Right Place

Summary: After falling through the Hogwarts' lake, Lily Evans wakes up to find that she's five years in the future, has a child, and she's married to the cocky James Potter- which is just wrong in itself.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

----------------

Chapter Four: Relief, Anger, Comfort

The first day had been the longest day. Her body had been exhausted, along with her mind. Potter had been a terror and she could hardly sleep once he had lain down in the bed next to her. But the next morning when she had awoken she found it wasn't nearly that bad. As if the baby sensed her good mood, and didn't wish to ruin it, he didn't cry as she carried him around, exploring the house once more. It was clear that Potter worked during the day and came home at night for she woke up alone once again.

There were only two rooms she was unable to go in, both locked and unable to be opened with an unlocking spell. The baby had only looked up at her with a grin when she had asked him what was behind those doors. By afternoon she had bathed and dressed the baby before taking him outside to play. They had simply sat in the snow, Lily thinking and the baby rubbing the cold white stuff between his fingers.

When Potter came home that night he gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. She had to fight back stepping away from him. They ate dinner quietly, Potter had cooked, and then went their separate ways. It seemed that Potter was still bitter over her attitude the day before. He took the baby and she was alone for the rest of the night, sitting in the middle of their bedroom and looking through pieces of parchment.

She had decided that she would send an owl asking Dorcas to come over the next day. Lily would explain the whole situation and ask Dorcas to help her figure out what had happened. No one else needed to know about the situation. After sending the owl Lily had gone to bed. Potter didn't come to share the bed with her that night.

---

_December 17th, 1980_

_Lily walked through the common room, hardly paying attention to the Gryffindor students that filled it. It seemed that the snow was too much for the students and they decided that spending the afternoon in the common room would be better then getting frostbite outside. She was almost to the portrait hole when she heard her name called. _

"_Lily!" _

_A frown immediately came to her face when she found it was Lupin who had called for her. He was with Black and Pettigrew still. _

"_Yes?" She asked, slowly walking over to the boys._

"_Are you going outside?" Lupin questioned, his eyebrows raising slightly._

_It seemed that they were still playing a game of chess, though this time it was Pettigrew against Black. . _

"_To look for your friend, yes," Lily responded._

_Black and Pettigrew ignored her presence._

"_Why are you looking for him?"_

"_Lu-" Lily stopped herself. He had called her Lily, after all, and not Evans. "Remus, I wouldn't be looking for him unless it was because someone important asked me to."_

_She walked away from them then but she could still faintly hear their conversation._

"_So, basically," Pettigrew began. "She's going out there to yell at him."_

"_How many girls would go out into a blizzard to yell at James?" Black asked, only half sarcastic._

"_Only one," Lupin answered. "Only Evans." _

"Lily! Wake up this instant!"

Slowly, Lily opened her eyes. And she was greeted with the smiling faces of Dorcas and Harry. She sat up in the bed, feeling her face relax into a smile along with the two of them.

"You're early," Lily commented.

"And you're in a better mood," Dorcas noted with a wink. "I decided to come and visit my favorite family early in the morning. I'll spend breakfast and lunch with you before I go into work, sound good?"

Lily nodded and got out of the bed, grabbing a robe and watching Dorcas bounce Harry up and down on her hip out of the corner of her eye. Harry giggled loudly and Lily felt an even bigger smile come to her face. Today seemed to be shaping out to be a good day already.

The three of them went down to the kitchen where Lily began to make some tea. It was still difficult finding stuff in the large kitchen but it was getting easier, now Lily knew where the mugs were. Dorcas didn't seem to notice how long it took for the tea to be prepared, too mindful of Harry.

"So when should I be expecting a baby from you, eh?" Lily asked, placing a hot cup of tea in front of Dorcas and taking a seat.

Dorcas looked at Lily like she was mad but the light mood between them didn't change.

"And with what wizard should I be having this baby with?" Dorcas scrunched up her nose. "There aren't that many out there at this time."

"Pity," Lily murmured. "You'd make a great mum."

"Right up to the point where the baby starts crying," Dorcas laughed.

Then they both stopped talking. Harry was banging his hands on the table, amused by the amount of noise it made. _This is it_, a pesky voice said in Lily's head,_ tell her what is going on._

But the amount of nervousness Lily felt stopped her thoughts on the situation from forming, thus making her unable to speak of it. Dorcas, however, managed to bring up the situation.

"What was wrong the other day, when you visited me?"

Well, here goes nothing…

"I think I've gone crazy, Dor."

So she explained everything, with Dorcas watching her intently and baby Harry becoming increasingly bored. They went through two and a half cups of tea each by the end of the story and finished their third cup by the time Dorcas began to speak.

"Are you sure this isn't stress?"

"I don't remember a thing!" Lily said sharply. "This isn't stress. I remember the snow storm, falling into the lake and then I woke up here."

Dorcas sat in silence for a few minutes and Lily felt her stomach twisting painfully. She had finally told her best friend her worries and Dorcas didn't believe her! This was a terrible situation.

"After you fell in the lake," Dorcas began in a whisper. "James saved you."

Lily looked at Dorcas, staring at her and waiting for her to continue.

"He jumped into the lake and dragged you back to the surface. How he found his way back to the top and back through the hole is a wonder but he did, somehow. Dumbledore was waiting there for him, with a handful of professors."

"How did Dumbledore know I had fallen through the lake?" Lily asked, her voice in slight awe.

"How does Dumbledore know anything?" Dorcas responded, amused for a second. "He just knows."

The moment turned serious again when Dorcas continued with the story.

"You weren't alive when James surfaced. You were blue, that's what James told me. If it weren't for the professors being there you wouldn't be alive now. It took you four days to wake up."

Dorcas leaned across the table, grabbing Lily's hands.

"Lily, look at me."

Turning shocked eyes to Dorcas, Lily opened her mouth and closed it. Her mind was going crazy again; she didn't know what to think or what to do. But this time she had someone to guide her, someone to help her.

"I believe you, so I hope you're not lying to me. This could be a curse that a Deatheater placed on you or maybe something had happened when you fell into that lake or maybe the guys are playing a trick on you, though I doubt it but… I will help you with this."

Relief flooded over Lily and she began to cry, leaning across the table to grab Dorcas in a hug. Harry began to bang his hands on the table again, seeing that the adults were more active now.

"Thank you," Lily whispered before laughing. "Merlin, I have been crying too much these past days."

---

When Dorcas left, by lunch as she promised, Lily knew much more of the life she was currently living. She knew the date she married Potter, when Harry was born and what was going on with her parents. Her father was ill with the flu, her mother was still working at the local hospital and Petunia was married with a son of her own. Lily also worked at a hospital, St. Mungo's, as a Healer. Apparently she was quite good at it.

Dorcas worked with the Ministry of Magic and Potter was an Auror, along with Black. When Lily questioned why Potter was an Auror, for she had been so sure that Potter would become a professional Quidditch player (he often bragged about his Quidditch skills in the Great Hall), she found out something terrible. A war had been going on for a long while now. Lord Voldemort, a wizard who Lily had only heard of once or twice while at Hogwarts, had killed thousands of Muggles and wizards.

She was in a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix, along with many of her old schoolmates. They were set to defeat Lord Voldemort. People she knew while she was at Hogwarts were killed, some were mentally damaged beyond repair and others were physically harmed. Her brave face had been kept in place when Dorcas began to list the people wounded in battles, Lily's friends that were killed in battles. Dorcas told her this was just in case James mentioned a name.

Her body had been stiff when Dorcas had come up and hugged her. But Lily had made sure to keep her emotions hidden until she was in private. When Dorcas had Apparated to work, Lily had grabbed baby Harry and headed up to his room. Placing him in his crib, she barely had a moment before the painful sobs came. With a shaky hand she covered her eyes and leaned against the crib for support. Lily feared she wasn't able to hold her body up.

"So many people," She whimpered. "So many of my friends."

And suddenly the relief she had found from telling Dorcas about the situation was replaced with fear. Lily didn't want to be stuck here. She didn't want to live this life where her friends are dead, she's married to an enemy and she has a child! Her sorrow became more evident when baby Harry joined her crying.

That's where Potter found her when he came home for lunch; on the floor of the nursery, still crying. The baby was also still crying and the conjoined efforts made a hectic site for Potter when he walked into the room. For a long moment he just stared at the scene.

"Lily?"

He rushed over to her, falling onto his knees and taking her face in his hands. Lily stared up at him through swollen eyes and her lips trembled at his touch.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" She didn't answer. "Lily!"

And the anger from the night before came back. Lily used all her strength to push Potter away and she wiped at her face roughly. Potter stared at her in shock.

"I hate you!" She shouted. "I hate you! Look what you've done to me!"

Lily began to whimper again as she scrambled to her feet.

"Lily-"

"No! I don't know what's going on. I can't even think! I hate you!" Her voice cracked and Potter stood up slowly.

"Calm down, love," Potter whispered to her.

"All my friends are dead! Dorcas is all I have left! I don't want to be here! This isn't my body, this isn't my life!" Lily took a step back when Potter took a step toward her.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Potter told her, reaching out a hand. "I'm sorry I've done this to you."

Lily stared at him, at his hand. She felt her body begin to shake as more sobs were about to come.

"I hate you, Potter."

Potter nodded as if he knew this all along. He took another step towards her and she took another step back, hitting baby Harry's crib. Baby Harry continued to scream out his cries.

"Leave me alone!" Lily shouted. "Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

She began to sob again and Potter walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her towards him. Lily buried her face in his shoulder when he lifted her body up. Sliding down to the floor, Potter cradled her against him, as though she were a baby. He didn't seem to know what to do and neither did she. Feeling the need to be as close to someone as possible, Lily wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Lily," He whispered into her hair.

---

"It could just be stress, James."

"I know, I know. It's just…she deserves better then this."

"Prongs, mate, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't my fault? This is my fault! She said so herself."

"Was she drinking, perhaps?"

"Possibly. I don't know. I wasn't here, I don't know."

"Because drinking would explain her outburst-"

"Moony."

"I… I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this."

"James, you're her husband. You know her best. Just think. What should you do to help her right now?"

"Kill myself."

"James!"

"Prongs, how is yours and Lily's sex life-"

"Oh Merlin-"

"Sorry! Just thought it might help to ask!"

"Just- Padfoot- don't ask questions."

Silence.

"I'm going to take off from work tomorrow."

"There's a start."

"We'll take Harry for tomorrow!"

"That would be great. Remus, is that all right?"

"Yes, Sirius and I would love to watch Harry. We'll pick him up in the morning."

"Thanks. I…"

"We'll see you tomorrow, James."

"I'll tell the boss you called out sick!"

The sound of a door closing was what caused Lily to open her eyes. Only a few candles were lit in the room and Lily had trouble seeing but she quickly found the person she was looking for. He was rubbing his face and sitting on the edge of the bed, turned slightly away from her.

"James?"

Her voice sounded horrid and the fact that she had called him by his first name didn't process in her thoughts. Right now she just needed comfort. As though James had read her mind, he crawled over to her. He looked into her eyes, as though searching for something, before taking her into his arms.

She fell back to sleep.

----------------

Author's Note: Please review!


End file.
